ideafandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 3
The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Sinister Six is a movie now in Planned Production. Cast * Andrew Garfield as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Paul Giamatti as Aleksei Sytsevich / The Rhino * Dane DeHaan as Harry Osborn / Green Goblin Trivia * The Amazing Spider-Man 3 was acknowledged by Denis Leary, who portrays Captain George Stacy in the first movie.Denis Leary Talks THE AMAZING SPIDER-MAN and Final Season of RESCUE ME, Confirms He’s in SPIDER-MAN Sequels * On March 19, 2014, Marc Webb talked to E! Online, saying there's a possibility of seeing Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman in a future film.Will Spider-Woman Appear in Spider-Man Movies? Director Marc Webb Weights In * On March 31, 2014, Shailene Woodley (who played Shailene Woodley in deleted scenes of The Amazing Spider-Man 2) told Total Films that she was unsure about reprising her role in the third film.Shailene Woodley unsure she wants to be in The Amazing Spider-Man 3 * On April 16, 2014, Den of Geek reported that the Spider-Slayers and Black Cat were lined up for future films.Spider Slayer and Black Cat set for future Spider-Man films * On May 4, 2014, Webb expressed interest in seeing Kraven the Hunter as the villain in the film.Amazing Spider-Man 2 Exclusive: Marc Webb Interested In Kraven The Hunter As A Villain Sequel Both Andrew Garfield and Emma Watson have said that they would "consider" appearing in a The Amazing Spider-Man 4. Watson said it would be "easy to pick up where we left off. We know what we are doing, we know how to do it. It's just a hell of a lot of fun." In August 2018, Columbia chief executive Doug Belgrad said: "We're very pleased with the financial performance of The Amazing Spider-Man 3, and we believe it is an ongoing franchise. We're going to do one, but we don't have clarity yet on how it should be done." Marc Webb said: "Andrew's kind of really smart, but as I said, kind of really annoying, too much energy. When he would get too rambunctious, I would tell him save that for The Amazing Spider-Man 4, Will is out and son Will Smith is in … if we continue on this path, it won't be released until 2025 but it will be damn good." Will Smith said that: "Will is already 13 years old, so he's at that mythological boys age, you know – it's time for his bro-mitzvah. So he's right at that place ... He's ready to test me so he can't come anywhere near my movies right now!" In early 2019, Oren Uziel was writing a The Amazing Spider-Man 4 screenplay for Sony Pictures. Videos Trailers File:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - International Trailer 1 (Official)|International Trailer #1 File:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - International Trailer 2 (Official)|International Trailer #2 File:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - International Trailer 3 (Official)|International Trailer #3 File:Dawn of Vengeance (International Video)|International Trailer #4 File:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - "Venom" - Trailer|Venom File:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - "Terminator" - Trailer|Terminator File:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 - "Green Goblin" - Trailer|Green Gobln File:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 (2018) Extended Trailer|Extended Trailer External Links * IMDB References Category:The Amazing Spider-Man 3 Category:Proposed films Category:Media Category:The Amazing Spider-Man Series Category:Upcoming Movies